Red On Black
by xXxReDoNbLaCkxXx
Summary: Pyras finds a soulmate in Flan the drow
1. Chapter 1

Pyras shook her short red hair restlessly, letting it fall into her eyes. The others were asleep, but she could not, the torment within her soul was too great. It seemed that everyone else was making friends, or lovers, while she alone faced rejection and solitude. The stars above were obscured by dark clouds, mirroring the darkness of her heart. How alone she was, the only human among this strange group that she had happened upon that day, not so long ago.

Walking down the street back towards the inn where everyone stayed, she sighed. It was so tiring to pretend to be happy and friendly all the time, in a worthless attempt to make friends. No one cared, no one showed any interest. No one really understood her. She played with her lip piercing idly, lost in thoughts of despair. Finally she arrived at the inn. Without paying any real attention, she walked down the hallway, and entered her room. As she opened the door however, she snapped back to reality, and stopped. This was not her room.

It was Flan's.

Flan was frozen, staring at Pyras. He was shirtless, and she quickly looked away, but not before noticing that his arms and body were covered in cris-crossing scars.

"Wh… what happened to you?" she managed to say. Flan did not answer, and when she glanced over he was looking away. He seemed almost embarrassed. "Who did this to you?"

"No one, go away!" Flan said quietly. Pyras, concerned, stepped towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, leave me alone!! Just like everyone else is content to!!" he yelled suddenly, causing Pyras to flinch away. Her heart clenched with these words, she related to them all too well.

Flan turned away from Pyras, his face burning with shame. She seemed upset by his words, and why wouldn't she be, the way he'd yelled at her. Digging through his possessions, he pulled out a t-shirt to sleep in. Felix had brought him various things such as this from the future, clothing and CDs, which Flan secretly hoarded. That was when he and Felix were "friends". But now Felix paid no attention to him, busy with other things…

It's my own fault, Flan thought, I pushed him away. I push everyone away. He was simply too afraid to share his feelings. Constantly he lashed out with anger, hurting those around him, only making himself more and more hated. And now he had hurt Pyras. She was so beautiful, with her flaming red hair, and multiple piercings. He had been watching her longingly ever since she first arrived on the ship he had been on. He was too afraid to say anything to her, of course. He pulled the t-shirt over his head, a tight My Chemical Romance shirt. Turning back around, he saw Pyras still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" he said coldly. Colder than he had meant to. Pyras looked uncomfortable, looking down slightly.

"I… I want to make sure that you're alright." she stammered finally. "It sounds like you're… lonely." Flan averted his eyes. "I'm… I understand how you feel," she continued, "I'm lonely too. It seems like everyone has someone but me… Like no matter what I do, it only pushes people away."

Flan was shocked. Bright, happy Pyras, understand his tormented soul? He longed to tell her everything, to reach out to her and share his deepest feelings. But somehow, he couldn't.

"I did it to myself. The scars. There, are you happy? Now get the fuck out of my room, you're not welcome here." The words came from his mouth before he could stop them. Pyras, looking heartbroken, turned to leave the room, and he slammed the door shut behind her. Hot angry tears built up behind his eyes, but he shoved them back down, sitting on his bed and pulling out a small knife from under the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2 Grey Sky Heart

AuThOr'S nOtE: Time for another chapter!! Writing this one was so hard, I felt so bad for Flan, he has had so much hardship in his past! I cant wait until we find out more about it in the comic.

The next day dawned gloomy, dark clouds hung over the sky. "As gloomy as my soul," thought Flan miserably. Carefully he bandaged up his arms, and pulled a tight black shirt over his head. Looking in the mirror, he flattened his hair down over his face, partially to hide his eyes from the still bright (to him) sunlight. He scowled at his own reflection, contorting his onyx skin and showing his teeth, narrowing his pure red eyes. It was the face simply begging to be hated, a face that no one had truly loved since he was born. Of course there were those who "loved" him a little too much, back then... He tried to push the unpleasant thoughts from the forefront of his mind, but his train of thought continued. That was probably why he pushed everyone away, why he was so afraid to love now. That was probably why last night... He forced himself to stop there. He couldn't obsess over what happened with Pyras. It was time to move on. Time to stop thinking about her and her beautiful short choppy red hair, and her piercings, and her red lips, and- NO! He shook his head. He had always been alone. He was meant to be alone.

The clouds reflected grey in Pyras' eyes as she looked out towards the town, her eyes not even taking in the scenery. Was she really that hateable? That even the person who she thought she had something in common with, who was hurting, who she reached out to, rejected her completely. What was wrong with her? Why could no one ever care about her? Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks, streaming her eye makeup in dark streaks down her face.

"I hate myself!" she choked out bitterly. "Why couldn't I have been born beautiful and loveable like Lueali?" Everyone wanted the stupid elf. Hell, a few days ago, she had wanted the elf. But she had been rejected then, too! Why was she so repulsive? No one that she knew ever showed any interest, no one wanted to spend their time with her. Even Flan, even her fellow outcast turned down her company. "I must be the most horrible person in the world," Pyras thought. Standing and turning from the window, she gulped once, and headed for the door. It was time to meet the others for breakfast. She closed her eyes and stepped out... only to run right into Flan. She gasped in shock, and lowered her head, averting her gaze from his slim, attractive figure, accentuated by the form fitting shirt and pants that he wore.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she stammered. Flan looked back up at her strangely, the edges of his mouth curling up into a scowl. "I didn't mean to..." The drow was silent for a moment and then looked up at her.

"Your eye make-up is running," he muttered. Embarassed, Pyras wiped away the black stains from her cheeks, and turned to walk fast down the hallway.

Flan sat at the table with the others, saying nothing and keeping his head down, looking up only through his hair. Felix didn't even look at him, too busy trying to strike up a conversation with Arinae to wish to talk to him. Arinae herself seemed to ignore this, showing off her chains to Autem and telling her all about the monsters she had killed with them. Autem nodded politely while eating her food. Drea and Lueali cuddled, their food almost completely ignored as they looked at each other with loving eyes. Granth looked at the couple stoicly, a slight smile at the corner of his mouth. Everyone was happy... everyone but Flan. And, he realized suddenly, Pyras. She sat alone at the end of the table, staring down blankly, her eyes looking angry and full of tears. He knew she had been crying, what with those streaks of makeup he had seen. His soul longed to connect with hers, he wished once again to tell her everything, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He was protecting her, he realized. He didn't want to place that burden on her, all the pain and sorrow that was in his heart. He wanted her to remain lighthearted... but look at her, she was anything but lighthearted. And what she had said last night, about being lonely... could she possibly feel as tortured as he? Perhaps he could be saving her if he only opened up his dark heart. 


End file.
